


Before I'm Gone

by potatoshank



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: I wrote it while sobbing about life, Newtmas all the way, dont judge, this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatoshank/pseuds/potatoshank
Summary: “Tommy, do you know what happens when you..." he trailed off"Die?" Thomas guessed. He just nodded. 'Well, I like to think that there's an afterlife, but I've never really worried about that" he replies "Why" The blonde looked away, avoiding the question "You are NOT going to die, I won't let you. We WILL get the cure“
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Before I'm Gone

_Thank you for being my friend, goodbye mate, Newt_ He finished. His hand was sore and aching, but he was satisfied. After long frustrating hours or writing, he was finally able to get what he wanted down on paper. Newt picked up the two pages filled with his neat, cursive handwriting, and rolled them up, tightly packing them into the small compartment in his necklace. the soft sounds of his sleeping friends filled the room. They had a couple hours before they left to rescue Minho and everybody decided to spend that time sleeping.

Newt absentmindedly twirled his pencil between his fingers while thinking about the letter. He had written I'm not afraid, well not of dying anyway... but that couldn't be farther from the truth, Newt feared the abyss more than anything, but he would rather die than turn into one of those... things, and possibly hurt his friends. He only put those words there to make Tommy feel better after... after he was gone.

A breeze filtered through one of the broken windows, he heard shouting and the occasional snore from one of his friends. A faint smell of smoke and garbage wafted through the room. It was nothing remarkable, but it was living, and Newt couldn't imagine never experiencing this again. Tears streamed down his face at the thought, and he bit down on his fist in a lame attempt to be quiet. He shut his eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears, when he heard a voice.

"Newt?" Thomas said, obviously worried.

His hair was messy and his face dirty, but he still looked amazing to Newt. He tried to speak, but only cried harder, his face flushed bright red from embarrassment, but he couldn't seem to stop. He went to speak again, but surprised both of them by standing and wrapping his arms around Thomas, burying his face into his chest. Thomas stood there, shocked for a moment, then he put his arms around Newt, gently rubbing his back as his best friend cried into his shirt.

After a couple minutes, Newt stopped crying. Thomas pulled away, then sat down, pulling Newt down with him. Newt put his head in his lap and stared up at him while Thomas played with his hair. A couple minutes later, Newt finally broke the silence.

"Tommy, do you know what happens when you..." he trailed off

"Die?" Thomas guessed. He just nodded. 'Well, I like to think that there's an afterlife, but I've never really worried about that" he replies "Why" The blonde looked away, avoiding the question "You are NOT going to die, I won't let you. We WILL get the cure". he sounded so sure of himself that Newt could have laughed, instead, he stared deeply into Tommy's eyes and said

"I love you Tommy" He knew how important it was that he said it now, because who knows if he would ever get another chance. As he slowly fell asleep, he heard Tommy's soft voice reply "I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first and maybe only fanfic. I wrote it when I was having a mental breakdown about my eventual death (stupid right?? When I'm at my worst times, I write fanfiction) My friend supposedly liked it, so I posted it here :/


End file.
